TenSong Shuffle Challenge
by EsophagealEruption
Summary: deviantART challenge: Use ten songs from your mp3 on random play to write a drabble. You have the length of the song ONLY to finish the drabble. Ten songs, using the puppyshipping "theme". More detailed rules inside. T for suggested sexytime and language.


Shuffle Challenge!!

Stolen from :iconlilXmisfitXgrl: after browsing. Go read if you like Death Note; LxLight. It's great.

--

Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

Do ten of these, then post them

Pairing: YuGiOh, SetoxJonouchi. Why? Because a GREAT fanfiction I stumbled across totally reignited that old flame for me recently. 33 Plus, it's just a good one. P:

1. "Paralyzed" by Finger 11

Seto was at a bar. Why? He didn't even know, but his brother, forcible yet lovable little squirt he was. Ugh. Why this one? It was very promiscuous, and it made him slightly sick to his stomach. It was the most pretentious thing he'd ever attended, and ordered another drink, looking for anyone to have a "good time" with, as Mokuba might put it. Kid knew too much. He picked up the drink and stared into the crowd, scanning lazily until his eyes met another gaze. Honeyed amber eyes stared directly into his, and the brunette let his gaze slide down the figure. This guy wasn't dancing, just standing. He reached his eyes again. A ferociously intense gaze, full of passion nearly overwhelmed him. Seto didn't know why, but he was drawn to this person, oddly. He started to walk over.

2. "It's a Great Day to Be Alive" -Travis Tritt

Jounouch inhaled deeply the scent of cup noodles. It smelled good. He looked outside – the sun was shining, birds were singing, kids playing outside... Almost perfect. He sighed. "Fantastic." He was almost thirty now, living in a cozy establishment which his lover set up for him. It was nice, now if only Seto were here. He picked up his noodles and went outside. He lifted his face to the sun. Ah, the sun was a blessing, and he saw red rivers and orange blooms as he soaked up the sunshine. Pleasant. A car sailed, almost soundlessly, into the driveway. Moments later, He felt his brunette lover behind him. "Mm. It's a nice day," the blond commented contentedly. He felt Seto nod. He set down his noodles, he turned kissed Seto lovingly under the warm autumn sun. Ah, it was a great day.

3. "Country Grammar" by Nelly

...Jounouchi frowned as he listened to Seto's Zune. He listened. "What IS this?" he asked himself aloud. "Why is he singing about rainbows and CocoPuffs and...Was that a reference to weed...Wait, what does this have to do with...anything?" A shadow appeared over him, and the blond looked up, then immediately blanched. It was Seto.

"Eh...Hi, Kaiba?" he mustered, pushing the Zune behind his back.

"Hi. Did you break into my locker?" the brunette asked coolly, extending his hand.

Jounouchi frowned and stated, "Now what makes ya think that, Kaiba?"

"My mp3 player is missing, and...You're the most likely suspect," Kaiba replied, hand unwavering.

Jounochi handed the player over, and that was that.

Wtf.

4. "Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous" by Good Charolette

Jounouchi leaned back into his dad's messy old easy chair. The old fella wasn't home, he was out buying...medicine, as we'll call it, eh? Seto Kaiba was on the news, complaining about something. A roach ran along the floor, and Jounouchi glared at it. Psh. 'Kaiba's whining about stock being to high,

and I'm sitting here wondering how I'm gonna get enough cash from my reserves to get food for the week. Damn child labor laws, not letting me work more than forty hours a week...' he thought to himself. Anothre roach. They were probably running off to mate or something. 'Hell, if he thinks his Porsche is too red for him, he should check out this place...' he thought, and flipped the channel.

5. "Runaway Love" by Ludacris

Jounouchi stuffed his belongings into his backpack. Everything he owned fit into it. A spatter of blood landed on the top, and he wiped it off. His dad was rampaging in the other room, and apparently had mistaked Jounouchi for the lamp. 'Good,' the blond thought to himself, 'Let the bastard electrocute himself.' he hitched the backpack onto his back, and slipped out the window, wincing as he did so, as some big bruises got the frame good. He landed on his feet, and he started to walk away. It was sprinkling, and getting harder. The blood that had begun to mat in his hair started to wash out, and he sighed thankfully. It was so unsightly, and attention drawing. The cut on his eye and cheek stung, and a limosine pulled up alongside him. The rain started to pelt down harder, and he kept walking. The limo followed his pace, and a window rolled down. Seto Kaiba motioned for him to come hither, and Jounouchi paused.

6."Exodus" by Evanescence

Jounouchi looked up into the cloudy sky. Soft raindrops caressed his face, and he sighed, moving his backpack to a more comfortable position. He had about twenty bucks, maybe more, maybe less, but it'd be enough to get him through the week. He couldn't stay here- wth his mother and sister – anymore. It was too happy. He wasn't happy, and he moved on. He didn't cry, or think much of it. Just boarded the train and paid for a ticket to wherever. He could find work, maybe. If not..He knew how to make a living from nothing, by living in the shadows and quiet. His dad and really, Bakura had given him some pointers had showed him how to do that. He though to the past, where he'd been dating...Him. Seto had left though, and left nothing but emptiness and dismay in honey eyes. He sighed, and continued his exodus and tried to move on.

7. "Angel of Mine" by Monica

Seto Kaiba was not soulless. He gave the impression of it for quite some time, though, and it usually worked. But, if you look close, you know he's alive. When he's with his brother, his only flesh and blood, you can feel that he loves the kid, and you just know. When he's dueling, you can just feel his intensity. He didn't let out much other emotion, though. He just blocked it out. Until Jounouchi Katsuya decided he'd make a move, anyways. It took a while, but he was able to get under Kaiba's skin, and he learned some of the most intimate things about the guy. Like how he liked it when people touched his hair, or how he had a strangely strong dislike for mustard. Because of a 'traumatic fish incident'. Jounouchi smiled at him, and he just felt his stomach turn a little bit. Pleasantly, though. Jounouchi had done the impossible, and opened up the elder Kaiba. A year or two ago. Now, this...recluse...Well, he was funny, charming, smart..fun at parties during and after, might Jounouchi add. You could almost say Jounouchi raised the dead, taking a person who wasn't, and bringing him to the surface. Raising the dead? Miraculous.

8. "Discovery Channel" by the Bloodhound Gang

...

No.

I won't do it.

...

Seto clacked away on his laptop, "taking notes" in class. Jounouchi wrote on paper. Like all the other kids who liked a little normalcy. Jounouchi started to wander away, and doodled on his paper. A tree, a sun, random puff-words, much more interesting than learning any kind of history, to him. Seto glanced at him. Yuugi glanced at him. Ryou glanced at him. The teacher said his name. Jounouchi doodled some more. Aliens appeared over a surfboarding Sphinx. Haha, cool..The teacher whapped him on the head with a ruler, and handed him a detention slip. Seto snorted.

"Stupid mutt," the brunette commented snidely.

"Hmph." Jou growled.

"Yup, you growled. Dog," he chided again.

The blonde looked at him sweetly, and asked rather loudly, "All your references to me being a dog...I suppose we're doing it doggy style tonight?"

Seto blanched, turned red, and the teacher handed the blond a stack of detention slips, and the entire class was laughing.

...

...

Dammit.

9. "Crazy Bitch" by Buckcherry

Jounouchi could kiss the daylights out of anyone. Why the heck not – he'd done it plenty of times. And Seto couldn't say he'd had lots of practice, so...Maybe he was biased. But here he was, pinned underneath the blond who was, at the time, possibly stealing his soul through his mouth. It was dark in Seto's room, and it was quiet. Jounouchi easily ripped out of his shirt, and Seto heard buttons clattering to the floor. He started to unbutton his own, but Jounouchi got there first, and there went that DiGinero hundred dollar shirt. Oh well. Jounouchi's nails raked over his stomach, and he heard his pants being clawed at. Well, damn. Jou knew how to ruin an outfit.

--

Seto rolled over. The blond was gone. Of course. He always was gone by the time Kaiba woke up. The brunette crawled out of bed, wincing slightly at the soreness from sex and the scratches on his back. He smiled warily at the memory and felt himself get excited. He pushed away his thoughts, and started to get things for his shower.

..Well, damnitagain.

10. "Red Ragtop" by Tim McGraw

I remember laying under the stars with him, just chatting. I was easy around him. He'd pick me up, and we'd just ride around, and then go to the outskirts of town to watch the sunset. It seemed kind of trivial at the time, 'cause I could drive him anywhere, whenever, but he insisted we take his red truck. One night we were laying there, and we went farther than we ever had before. He was my first, and I was his. It was awkward, but pleasant. I remember he made me promise he'd never stop loving me. I made a vow that I would, I swore on my BEWD trio. We had another year. I really did love him. But...He didn't love me back anymore. It was over. I'll never forget him, those amber eyes, softer than velvet skin, his earthy aroma...He was the only person, besides my brother, I've ever really loved, I think. I'll always remember that red ragtop...The emotions and secrets...It's all preserved in my mind. I wonder, if when he sees that old truck, if he remembers me, too...


End file.
